In wireless communication, the transmit path generally includes multiple variable gain amplifiers (VGAs). The gain control equation for each of the VGAs includes the absolute temperature, T. Therefore, the gain performance of conventional a VGA is a function of temperature. Because of this, VGA performance may be unreliable in changing environments. Problems with this include an increased need for RF calibration in order to keep the VGAs functioning properly.